


涩浆果

by Polka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>木精灵之王偶发善心，对倒霉的矮人们施以援手。</p>
            </blockquote>





	涩浆果

***  
  
  
索林醒过来，发现自己的双手被扭在背后，粗麻拧成的绳子将他死死绑着，毛糙的绳结扎得他生痛。  
他倚着坚硬的岩壁，坐在一个山洞里。这儿光线昏暗，空气中有湿漉漉的苔藓味道，还有一股放得太久的肉类的腐臭。  
“他醒了。”粗哑的声音在耳边响起。  
索林循着声音往左看，正对上两张惨白、狰狞的半兽人的脸。  
  
两个半兽人正用冷冰冰的灰色眼珠饶有兴趣地盯着这个他们从幽暗密林边沿抓住的矮人——他和其他矮人看起来不太一样，或许是因为长得要英俊些，或许是因为他身上配着把会发光的宝剑。  
那把宝剑令半兽人感到有点害怕，好在它的主人当时已经饿得晕倒在溪流旁。  
他们把他拎起来，驮在座狼背上，回到了山洞，拿绳子紧紧捆住他的双手和双脚。  
  
“我们应该杀了他。”脸庞更苍老些的半兽人说。  
“不，我觉得他是阿索格要的那个矮人。”另一个半兽人回答。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“你看他的脸，他的打扮，他的宝剑。他是个有身份的矮人。除了索尔的子孙，现在还有哪个矮人会是他这副模样？”  
“也对。那群脏兮兮的没用的小矮人。”脸庞苍老的半兽人往地上啐了一口腥臭唾沫，恶狠狠地说。  
“阿索格出的赏金不少，我们应该把他带过去，给他看看。”另一个半兽人建议。  
“好主意。”  
他们在索林面前达成了一致，仿佛这个醒着的矮人的存在如同空气。  
  
索林很饿。  
他已经三天没吃过任何东西了。  
三天前他和他的伙伴们在幽暗密林里走散——他只是走在后面那么一点点，看着伙伴们的背影，发现他们都累得步履蹒跚。等他反应过来的时候，那些邪恶的树已经将原本的道路遮蔽，他沿着记忆中的方向往前，一路却只有藤蔓与荆棘。他继续走，脚踝和手臂还有脸都被割破，既没有东西吃，也没有水喝。夜晚的林木背后有暗金色和火红色的眼睛偷偷注视他，他不敢独自停留，只能马不停蹄地往前走，直到双脚失去了知觉。  
等他醒过来时，就发现自己在这个山洞里。  
他低头看自己，衣服被荆棘割得破破烂烂，浑身血迹斑斑。  
  
“喂，矮人，你是索林吗？”高大的半兽人走到他面前，对他说了第一句话。  
他冷冷地抬头看，没有回答。  
于是他挨了一个巴掌，带着半兽人的怒意和蛮力，震得他整个脑袋都在发颤。血立刻从他的牙缝间流出来，味道是浓浓的甜腥。  
“别用这眼神看我。”半兽人伸手揪住索林散乱的长头发，用力向后拉扯。  
“轻点，搞死了就没赏金了。”  
听到同伴的劝阻，半兽人才悻悻地将手松开。  
然后索林就又晕了过去。  
眼睛发黑的瞬间，他只感到疼痛、担忧与饥饿。  
  
***  
  
身材高挑、容貌漂亮，却不爱交际的木精灵们可不怎么喜欢矮人。  
因为矮人们灰不溜秋，聒噪难看，还喜欢留乱糟糟的长头发和胡子，看起来可真是脏兮兮。  
  
作为木精灵的王，瑟兰督伊也不喜欢矮人。  
有一次他将王冠遗落在密林边，找回来的时候浆果都被矮人们吃光了，他不得不派人再去树林深处费力采摘。还有很多次他们在林间宴会，成群的爱热闹的不请自来的矮人们要求加入，并且总是将宴会搞得一塌糊涂。  
所以他不喜欢矮人。  
  
不过木精灵们已经很久都没见过矮人了。自从恶龙将矮人们的地盘占领之后，那些可怜的脏兮兮的小家伙们就四处流散，再也没回来过。  
没人再来打扰他们的宴会，也没人再敢吃瑟兰督伊王冠上的浆果。

 

***  
  
索林被绑在座狼背上，脑袋朝着地面。  
座狼脊背嶙峋的骨头硌着他空荡荡的胃，每一步颠簸都让他想要发出呻吟。那感觉像有人用拳头碾着他的内脏，令他觉得疼痛而恶心。  
他的头发和胡子拖在地上，沾满了泥泞。  
  
“听说已经有人抓了两个矮人给阿索格。”走在前面的半兽人开始说话。  
“是他要找的那个吗？”  
“是两个年轻些的。”  
“那就好，我可不想白跑一趟。”  
“有点奇怪，看来最近不少矮人在密林出没。”  
“我猜他们是想去孤山。”  
“看这个方向是没错，但他们去干什么？”  
“去打败史矛革，夺回故土？”  
两个半兽人大笑起来，那笑声刺耳洪亮，带着特有的胸腔鸣震。  
索林趴在座狼背上，捏紧拳头，咬住下唇。  
  
***  
  
幽暗密林在一百个人眼里有一百种不同的景色。  
对于迷路的矮人来说，它邪恶、阴森、可怖；对于栖息于此的动物们来说，它是凉爽安稳的巢穴；对于木精灵来说，它则是座可爱而迷人的森林，他们千百年来的家园——只要你别走得太远，惊扰到那些巨蜘蛛，或是走到死灵法师的地界。  
  
秋天将密林河两岸的树叶染得金黄，使枝头的果子变红，使溪流的水变得清凉。  
瑟兰督伊骑着鹿在岸边散步，身后跟着两个精灵护卫。  
傍晚的空气有太阳残留下的温暖气息和熟透的野果甘美。鹿蹄轻巧地踩在地面厚厚的金黄叶片上，发出悦耳脆响。  
精灵王停在林边，俯身摘下一串酒红色的树莓，用手指捏了一颗扔进嘴里。  
“可以拿来酿酒了，明天找人来采。”他愉快地说，声音悦耳柔和，琥珀色的眼睛在夕阳底下闪闪发亮。  
“好的。”他身后的精灵回答。  
  
树莓的甜味还停在空气里未散去，晚风就从河流上游送来一丝令人不悦的味道。  
那是种浓重的腥臭，散发自半兽人糜烂的、布满水泡的黏腻皮肤。  
精灵王朝着风吹来的方向眺望，很快两个面目狰狞的半兽人就出现在视线里，身后还跟着头座狼，驮着一团深色的东西。  
瑟兰督伊皱着眉让鹿向后，退回到林间。  
  
如果说对于矮人的感觉只是讨厌，那么半兽人则是精灵们永远的敌人。这些邪恶的生物肌肉发达，生性暴戾。他们集结时是一支强大部队，即使善用弓箭的精灵们也唯恐避之不及。  
“你看，那是什么？”护卫们也注意到了座狼驮着的东西。  
“看起来不像是个包裹，倒像是个人。”  
等半兽人沿着密林边沿的小路再靠近，他们就都能看清那是什么了。  
“一个矮人。”  
“好久没见过了。”  
“还活着吗？”  
“大概。”  
两个精灵将视线投向了他们的王，等待他对此说些什么。  
  
瑟兰督伊远远看着那张朝向地面的脸。  
这样很难辨认，但他还是觉得这张脸有点眼熟。  
他侧头默默思索，在遥远的记忆中搜罗，搜罗当初孤山还属于都灵子孙的日子，那些矮人们与精灵和人类友好相处，携手合作的日子——那段平和岁月持续了很久，直到恶龙来袭，再接着就是矮人们死伤一片，背井离乡的日子。  
瑟兰督伊记得那张脸。索恩的孙子，年轻的都灵后人，在恶龙喷出的熊熊烈焰中挺胸站着，举着宝剑。  
然后发生了什么？  
那只恶龙太过强大，所经之地都燃成灰烬，矮人们血流成河，哭声震天。  
瑟兰督伊只能站在山头看着。  
他让自己的子民们不要去掺合，否则恶龙会烧掉他们的森林，害得他们也流离失所。他不能再为此而冒险，数千年里他们已经失去了太多。  
他还记得那个年轻的矮人，站在尸体和火焰中间，眼里噙着泪，恳求地望向自己。  
尽管此刻被绑在座狼背上的人衣衫褴褛，血迹斑斑，胡子和头发缠绕在一起，但瑟兰督伊还是将他认了出来。  
索恩的儿子，都灵的子孙，瑟兰督伊的确记得这个矮人。  
  
精灵王手捧着没吃完的树莓，愣了片刻，然后回头对手下发出指令。  
“救下他。”  
两个护卫同时从背上卸下了弓箭，彼此相视而笑。他们的王虽然平日里凶巴巴冷冰冰，在多数人看来都不近人情，却其实有副柔软的好心肠，并且始终认真保卫着自己的子民。  
散步路上精灵王曾捡过各种各样的东西回去——从嗷嗷待哺的渡鸟，到伤了腿的松鼠，到被猎人驱赶的受了惊吓的兔子，再到与鹿群走失的小鹿。至于一个矮人？对此习以为常的护卫们觉得，这也并没有多大区别。  
  
***  
  
莱戈拉斯看着他的父亲走进地下宫殿的大门。  
两个护卫跟在他身后，其中一个肩上扛着个脏兮兮的家伙。  
等他们把那人放在地上，莱戈拉斯才发现，那是个许久没见过的矮人，穿着被划破的粗布褂子和斗篷，头发胡子里结满泥块，脸色难看，双眼紧闭。  
“给他点水喝。”  
瑟兰督伊弯下腰检视这不速之客，发现对方的嘴唇皲裂，上面覆着一层厚厚的死皮。紧接着，一股酸臭味就冲进他的鼻腔里。  
他往后退了两步，对两边的手下补充了一句。  
“给他准备点吃的，再烧点水，等他醒来，让他把自己洗洗干净。”  
  
虽然瑟兰督伊皱着眉头，表情严肃，但莱戈拉斯依旧能感觉到，他父亲的心情还不错——比起捡回的渡鸟、松鼠、兔子和鹿，瑟兰督伊看着矮人的眼神似乎要更加柔和。  
  
***  
  
索林在一张宽而柔软的床上醒过来。  
经过多日跋涉和被半兽人抓住后的折磨，他觉得这一觉睡得难得地舒适安稳。  
房间里飘着新鲜食物的香味和馥郁的果酒味。  
他支着身体爬起来，环视四周。  
这是个高大宽敞的房间，被摇曳的烛光照得透亮，房间中央桌上放着面包和冒着热气的汤。他的床头还有一桶水和一套干净衣服。索林抓起衣服来看，立刻沉下了脸——那是件绸缎制成的白袍，领口上绣着木精灵们热爱的花朵与树叶图案，还缀着他们最喜欢的绿色宝石。  
  
索林永远记得那次与恶龙的交战。大地上四处响起哭号，城池燃成一片。  
高傲的精灵王立在山巅，对他们投以事不关己的一瞥。  
  
最后他们失去了故乡。接着在收复摩瑞亚的路上，他们又遇上了半兽人，经受了严酷战争。每次只要闭上眼睛，索林都能看见那些尸骨，他的子民们依旧半睁着眼，神情绝望，却没有任何人对他们伸出援手。  
索林扔掉手里的衣服，跳下床，推开沉重的木门。  
长长的地下走道里空空荡荡，他沿着石阶走向地面，便听见精灵们的歌声——起初是一个人，声音低沉柔美，像在吟一首诗，草木会为之抽芽，花朵会为之绽放，很快竖琴的伴奏便响起，随即就有各种音色汇入，稚嫩的，苍老的，冷冽的，甜美的，千百缕歌声被琴弦编织在一起，这魔力的织物将万物轻柔覆盖，从河流到山峦，从鲜花到坟茔。  
这歌声讲的是都灵的子孙，那些死去的矮人们。  
索林的到来唤起了精灵们对孤山曾经的记忆，但故事的主角却并不明白这古老语言。  
石阶通向的是大殿，索林侧身贴着门张望时，歌声已经停止。精灵王披散着金发，倚在鹿角宝座上，举着装满美酒的银杯。  
索林压低身体，以盛开着曼陀罗的花坛作为遮掩，溜向侧门。他本想要回自己的宝剑，但他不想再见到那张脸。  
  
地面上也已经是深夜。野草结霜，夜风寒冷，所有的星光都被枝叶遮蔽。索林戴上兜帽，裹紧斗篷，迎着风，沿着密林河往上游走——半兽人的地盘在森林南方，靠近魔多，而他必须去救他的外甥们，菲力与奇力。  
黑暗中他走得跌跌撞撞，四周响着树木们的低语。  
  
***  
  
“你没事吧？”菲力小声问奇力。  
“嗯，你呢？”  
“我也没事。”菲力捏紧手指，他的胸口疼痛，大概断了根肋骨，但他不想告诉自己的兄弟。  
“那个半兽人，是阿索格？”奇力问。  
“应该是。”  
“那么这里是半兽人的营地？”  
“应该是。”  
“除了‘应该是’你还能说点其他吗？”  
“他们一定会杀了我们，你手上的绳子绑得紧吗？”  
“勒得我手都发疼。”  
“和我一样，我想我们没法逃出去了。”  
“菲力。”  
“嗯。”  
“如果你再说这种丧气话，我会拔光你的胡子。”  
菲力轻声笑起来，双肩抖动，这让他的肋骨很痛，于是他又立刻收回了笑容。  
  
不远处半兽人正在用他们听不懂的语言交谈。有人建议阿索格现在就杀了他们，而阿索格下令留住这两个小家伙。他说只要再等等，他的仇敌索林一定会自己送上门。  
  
***  
  
瑟兰督伊的心情有点差。  
他救了一个矮人，一个他许多年前想要救却始终没能帮上忙的矮人。结果这家伙醒来之后将他给的衣服扔在地上，一声招呼也没打，就偷偷溜出了宫殿大门。  
尽管他知道索林有一万个理由恨他，但不管过去了多少年，矮人们永远都是如此固执又蛮不讲理。瑟兰督伊啜饮了口杯中的葡萄酒，然后冷嗤一声。  
  
第二天早晨树木就传来了消息，它们颤动叶子，悄悄说话。  
“阿索格抓住了两个矮人。”  
“那矮人正在往南方赶路，往阿索格所在的方向。应该是去救那两个被逮住的同伴。”  
“他从我身上摘果子吃，他看起来可真饿。”  
“下雨了。”  
“他好像很累，却急着赶路，也不躲雨。”  
“他在我的树根上滑倒了。”  
“噢，笨蛋，他吵醒了巨蜘蛛。”  
“他竟然没带武器。”  
“不过他徒手也挺英勇。”  
“我看他撑不了多久了。”  
“哎呀，他被蛰了。”  
“可怜的矮人。他肯定会被那些蜘蛛慢慢吃掉。”  
瑟兰督伊颦着眉头听着这些消息。  
“把我的鹿牵来。”他说。  
  
索林从蜘蛛茧中被剖出来的时候浑身湿透。蜘蛛毒液使他脸色青灰，簌簌发抖。  
瑟兰督伊将他托起来，放在鹿背上，接着自己骑上去，用手臂圈住矮人身体以防他摔落，低头告诉鹿快点赶回地下宫殿。  
尽管遭受危险，但意识到自己正被精灵王搂着时，索林还是为这一切感到生气。  
“放开我，”他痛苦地呛咳了几声，“我不需要精灵的帮助。”  
瑟兰督伊收紧手臂，矮人身体颤抖冰冷，脏兮兮的头发蹭着他胸口的银袍。  
“闭嘴。”他低声说。

 

***  
  
瑟兰督伊盯着索林。  
都灵王族的后裔有张仔细看还算合乎精灵审美的脸。此刻他服了药，正安静地躺在床上，眉头舒展，呼吸均匀，黑灰色头发蓬松地披散在脑后，浑身的蜘蛛粘液已经被擦洗干净，并换上了木精灵的白袍——袍子对矮人的身材来说稍微长了些，一直遮到了脚踝。  
就是这家伙一个人用榉木树枝杀死了五只巨蜘蛛。当精灵王赶到那儿，首先看见的是堆积满地的蜘蛛尸体。  
将索林带回宫殿的时候，除了疼痛和虚弱，瑟兰督伊还在这家伙脸上看到了满满的不甘心。  
以前他倒是没发现矮人是这么有趣。  
瑟兰督伊想着，伸手去摸对方散开的胡子——那是矮人们最珍惜的荣耀象征。  
索林在睡梦中本能地向后蜷缩。他可从不让陌生人碰他的胡子，更何况是一个他所憎恶的精灵。  
  
“放我走，把我的剑给我。”第二天早晨在精灵大殿里，严肃神情回到了索林脸上。  
“然后你打算怎么做？独自穿过密林，去杀阿索格？”瑟兰督伊拨弄着头发提问。  
“这不关你的事。”索林回答。  
“怎么不关我的事？昨天你惊扰了巨蜘蛛，现在又要去挑衅半兽人。幽暗密林的平衡已经维持了很久，不能因为一个矮人而打破。”瑟兰督伊说得坚决。  
“你不能把我关在这儿，我要去救我的外甥们。”讲到那两个矮人，索林的语气变得焦急，充满忧虑。  
“就凭你一个人？”瑟兰督伊发出冷笑。  
索林明白，自己此去几乎等于送死，但他不能让菲力与奇力就这么落在敌人手里。这是趟糟糕的旅程，他要为此担起责任。  
“就凭我一个人。”他捏紧拳头回答。  
瑟兰督伊看着这个固执的矮人，踱着步子走到他面前，打量他认真的脸。  
“你连半片森林都没法活着走出去。”  
索林低下头，避开对方目光。他知道，精灵王说得完全正确。  
  
“我有个请求。”他思考了片刻，重新开口，将指甲掐进掌心。  
“说。”似乎是没料到这家伙竟然会放下架子恳求，瑟兰督伊的语气略带好奇。  
“阿索格要报复的是我。我想以自己交换菲力与奇力。”  
“他俩是因为我才离开镇子，大家都是。”索林抬起头来，直视对方的眼睛，“等大家安全到达长湖镇，请帮我将钥匙和地图交给他们，让他们代我继续这趟旅程。”  
瑟兰督伊望着面前湖泊般的绿色眼睛，那眼里写着的是打算去送死的决定。  
他皱着眉头想了一会，又想了一会。  
“好。”他说，“我会送你过去，把你的外甥们换回来。”  
  
等索林离开之后，瑟兰督伊才将莱戈拉斯叫到跟前。  
“你带一队弓箭手，跟在我们后面。我会去和阿索格谈判，你们负责伏击。”  
“好。”莱戈拉斯回答。  
“还有，离我们远一点。注意别被索林发现。”  
“为什么？”莱戈拉斯对此感到不解。  
“这些固执的蠢货。要是知道我们准备插手，一定会拒绝。”  
莱戈拉斯点了点头。  
其实他想搞清楚的是父亲为什么要帮这个矮人，考虑到他们早就没有盟友关系，更何况他的父亲一向注意避开与半兽人照面，更不怎么喜欢出远门。  
  
***  
  
“菲力，你在吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这是哪里？”  
“地牢？我想是。”  
“太黑了，我看不见你。”  
“等等，好，我摸到你了。”  
“你往哪里摸...”  
“...”  
“我没用力啊，菲力，你没事吧？”  
“没事，别碰我胸口。”  
“这是血吗？你还说没事？”  
“别着急，那是汗。好吧。我大概断了根肋骨，有点痛。”  
“你别动了，躺在这儿，好。不许动。”  
“不知道他们要把我们关多久。”  
“要是我有把弓就好了。”  
“要是我有把剑就好了。”  
“你说我们会死吗？”  
“...”  
“嗷，别拔我的胡子！”  
  
***  
  
已经快两百岁的索林·橡木盾正在想他的墓志铭，然后他又觉得，自己大概会被阿索格大卸八块，根本没机会拥有属于自己的墓碑。  
帐篷外面燃着不会被雨水浇灭的精灵之火。  
精灵王就坐在他对面，没戴王冠，也没拿权杖，只在对襟的长袍胸口别了两枚宝石，映着火光。  
  
他们赶了一天的路，但离半兽人的营地还有相当远的距离。  
因为没有矮马可以给他，索林只能与瑟兰督伊共乘那只鹿。  
瑟兰督伊的身上有股淡淡的花草香气，只有靠得很近才能嗅到。索林坐在精灵身后，抓紧他腰间的束带，柔软的金发发尾扫在脸颊上，令他觉得浑身都不自在。  
然后他看到了搭好的帐篷，发现他们只有一床被褥。  
他知道鹿已经额外负担了自己的重量，有帐篷和被褥也要比这一路和同伴们风餐露宿强太多，但索林还是皱起了眉头。  
  
“你的可怜虫外甥们，有一个受伤了。”瑟兰督伊侧耳倾听帐篷外的声音，突然对他说。  
索林疑惑地看着对方。  
“树木们消息灵通。”瑟兰督伊拉开薄被，侧身躺下，留了块小小的位置给他。  
然后瑟兰督伊就闭上了眼睛，没再搭理他。  
索林盯着那张脸看了会儿，以几乎听不见的声音叹了口气，脱掉斗篷，背朝着对方睡下。  
他一夜都没睡好。  
在花草香气中他想起了孤山，想起了父亲和爷爷，想起矮人们安居乐业的日子，想起他生命中短暂的美好时光。

 

***  
  
瑟兰督伊醒过来的时候矮人睡得正熟，肩膀随着呼吸均匀起伏。  
他掏出腰间别着的银质雕花酒壶，抿了一口，然后伸出脚尖踢醒索林。  
“起来。”他低声说。  
他看得出矮人没怎么睡好——没人在决定去送死的路上能睡好。  
瞥着矮人铁青的脸色和黑眼圈，瑟兰督伊突然觉得心情还不错。他甚至能预料到被救之后索林的表情，在这张倔强的脸上将会浮现出的惊讶、愤怒、不甘与其他。他倒是挺想看看索林笑起来会是什么样子，也想知道矮人们到底懂不懂得感激，如果懂的话，又将是如何表现出来——尤其是面前这个似乎永远只会板着脸的男人。  
  
矮人沉默地坐在他背后，一路无话。他们经过溪流和山谷，经过阴森的橡树林和藤蔓缠绕的枯木之地。  
索林左右张望，在颠簸着渡过沼泽时抓紧精灵王腰间的束带。  
到了中午时分他终于忍不住发问。  
“那些树木，还有带来菲力和奇力的消息吗？”  
“没有。”瑟兰督伊简短地回答。  
“到了那儿之后，我会把钥匙和地图给你，请帮忙转交给菲力和奇力，把他们安全带回去。”索林伸手摸自己脖子上挂着的钥匙，他知道现在他也只能选择相信精灵。“另外我会写封信给他们，等他们寻回孤山的财宝，一定会分给精灵们一份，以感谢你们这次的帮助。”  
“唔。”精灵王回答得漫不经心。  
几个矮人想要去从恶龙手里夺回孤山？他觉得这有点可笑，又有点可怜。或许他应该打消他们小脑袋瓜里这不切实际的念头，毕竟他已经见过矮人们血流成河。  
“另外，如果你们碰见甘道夫，请代我感激他。”背后的矮人还在继续，“还有你们的远亲，爱隆王，还有...”  
瑟兰督伊赶忙从口袋里掰了片面包递给索林，以中止他这段严肃的、冗长的谈话。  
  
天黑之后他们休憩在一片林间空地，瑟兰督伊从行囊里找出一叠纸和一支笔。  
“写吧。”他说，“我们明天就会抵达半兽人的营地。”  
索林伸手接过纸笔，低下头去，抿紧嘴唇。  
  
半夜醒来的时候，瑟兰督伊发现索林还坐在帐篷边沿，举着笔，对着信纸。  
那象征矮人荣耀的胡子被沿着鬓角编了起来，编得十分难看，扭扭曲曲。  
瑟兰督伊支着胳膊坐起来，继续盯着那束鬓发和胡子，以及它们主人严肃的脸，最后终于笑出声来。  
“过来，”他说，“太难看了，我帮你编。”  
  
索林犹豫地看着木精灵们高贵的王，他听得出对方笑声里并没有恶意。他想以一个整洁尊严的矮人形象出现在半兽人面前，无论会被如何处置。  
挣扎迟疑了半天之后，索林还是起身坐到了瑟兰督伊身旁，让这个精灵将自己的辫子解开，用指头梳理他的鬓发和脸侧的胡子，然后把它们均匀分成几缕，夹在修长漂亮的手指间，一束束仔细编织。  
  
莱戈拉斯和护卫队的领队坐在林间树枝上向下眺望。  
树林里一片漆黑，只有帐篷边的柔和火光。  
“你听见了吗？”年轻的精灵王子小声问。  
“听见了。”  
“Ada这次一定很开心。”  
“嗯。”  
护卫点着头，表示赞同。  
  
***  
  
比尔博和他的矮人同伴们到达精灵的地下宫殿时已经饥肠辘辘。  
他们在幽暗密林里面兜兜转转走了好多天，因为不小心离开了精灵小径，没有人能再分辨出方向。而且索林、菲力与奇力也都在路上与他们走散了。比尔博忍受着矮人们的抱怨，自己也憋着一肚子怒火——早知道这趟旅程如此艰险，他宁可一辈子待在夏尔的袋底洞栅栏边抽烟。  
  
被木精灵们发现的时候，他们正站在地下宫殿的门前。  
“这儿有人住！”巴林说。  
“我闻到了美酒的香气！”葛罗音紧接着说。  
德瓦林的肚子在这时候叫了一声。  
于是大家都笑起来，一扫之前的疲惫、沮丧与阴霾。  
  
高挑美丽的木精灵们将他们带入了前殿。  
尽管不爱交际，但木精灵们还是接待了这几个矮人，给了他们水和食物。  
精灵的食物美味至极。  
酒足饭饱之后，比尔博对着站在身边的精灵提问。  
“我想知道，呃，你们有没有看见另外三个矮人？”霍比特人不安地挠着脑袋，“他们都是我们的同伴，几天前和我们走散了。”  
“如果你说的人里头有个板着脸的严肃家伙，他是有在这儿待过。”精灵回答他。  
“那他现在在哪？”  
“喔，他和我们的王出个门，很快就回来。”  
霍比特人和矮人们都觉得这个答案有点费解。以索林·橡木盾的性格，和精灵王出门？不可思议。  
然后他们打着饱嗝，被领去了各自的房间，倒头就呼呼大睡。大家都累得要命，没人再去费心琢磨索林和精灵王出门去干什么。  
  
  


***  
  
早晨醒来时，瑟兰督伊发现索林正面朝着自己，沉沉地睡着，将一只胳膊打横压在他胸口，仿佛那儿是专门给他舒展身体的角落。  
半夜里瑟兰督伊和索林喝光了随身带的酒。  
那是去年秋天的浆果和蜂蜜酿成的果酒，香味浓郁，酸甜可口，就是酒劲对矮人来说似乎大了点，使一路严肃谨慎的索林就这么卸下了防备，在精灵王身边熟睡着，甚至发出惬意的鼾声，仿佛正身处孤山上矮人们曾经的宫殿里，而不是僻静阴森的幽暗密林。  
瑟兰督伊侧过头端详对方的脸，他觉得自己的手艺好极了。精灵们最喜欢的样式的辫子从耳后整齐延伸到鬓角，衬得矮人的脸都变得好看了许多——当然，索林本来也长得不难看，瑟兰督伊挺喜欢他笔直的鼻梁，也挺喜欢那双和秋天时的长湖一样绿的眼睛。  
精灵王躺在那儿，直到看够了自己的成果，才伸出手，将矮人的胳膊从自己胸口拎开。  
  
重新启程之前，瑟兰督伊递给索林一把剑。  
“拿着它。”  
索林接过来看，那是他的兽咬剑，剑刃已经被重新打磨过，有锋利漂亮的光泽。  
他珍惜地拿好它，低头将它配在腰间。  
  
***  
  
奇力坐在腥臭潮湿的地牢里，搂着菲力的脖子。  
他的兄弟将脑袋枕在他膝盖上，黑暗里奇力只能听见不怎么均匀的呼吸声。  
“疼吗？”  
“还好。”  
奇力又将胳膊小心地搂紧了点儿。  
“我有点想家。”奇力说。  
“我也是。”  
“我饿了。我想吃家里烤的面包，然后回自己床上好好睡一觉。”  
“那得等我们去完孤山。”  
“你说我们能平安回家吗？”  
“当然能。不过以后孤山也是我们的家。”  
“不知道孤山是个什么样的地方。”  
“一定是个不错的地方。”  
奇力拿手指头去摸菲力的脸，感觉菲力的皮肤有点发烫，然后他低下头去亲了亲对方的额头，就像他们小时候常做的那样，再接着他就皱起了眉，捂住鼻子。  
“菲力，你的头发好臭。”  
“你以为你就不臭吗？”  
“我受够这里了，你说到底会不会有人来救我们啊。”  
“耐心点，你知道，索林不擅长认路。”  
  
晚餐依旧是半兽人从地面的木门扔进来的馊面包。尽管又酸又臭，粗糙得难以下咽，但奇力还是掰了一大块给菲力，只给自己留了一丁点。  
勉强吃完之后，菲力摸索着在坚硬的石头上躺下。奇力立刻躺到他身边。  
似乎是知道菲力要说什么，奇力抢先开口，“我保证不乱动，也不会踹到你，真的。”  
菲力对此半信半疑。  
“好吧。”他勉强地说。  
  
***  
  
不知道离太阳升起过去了多久，矮人兄弟俩同时听到了外面的动静。  
“那是什么声音？”  
“我想是号角声？”  
“还有半兽人的吼声。”奇力竖着耳朵仔细辨认。  
“还有什么东西烧着的劈啪声。”菲力补充。  
“我好像还听到舅舅的声音。”  
“我也听到了。”  
“唔，阳光好刺眼。我什么也看不到了。”  
  
在身材高挑的精灵王看来，菲力和奇力又小又脏，浑身灰扑扑的，扔在土堆里大概就没法再找到。但很快他就喜欢上了这两个小家伙，因为他们看见索林的第一句话是，“辫子不错。”  
  
见到外甥们时，索林的表情变得难得的柔和，一秒钟前他还满脸凶恶，一秒钟之后就喜悦得快微笑起来。他的身上还蘸着半兽人粘稠的鲜血，脸颊上有擦伤，手腕上有淤痕。他举着兽咬剑冲在最前面一路奋力斩杀半兽人的模样，在瑟兰督伊眼里看起来可棒极了。  
这令瑟兰督伊立刻想起了那时候站在山下，带领着矮人们与恶龙搏斗时的他，这副身体里流淌着的是都灵的血，蕴藏着的是最勇猛的战士的力量。瑟兰督伊突然觉得，面前这个人大概真的可以收复孤山，也真的能够重振矮人们的家园。  
  
***  
  
比尔博和矮人们正围着宽大的榉木桌子等待。  
木精灵告诉他们，他们的首领索林今天就会回来，和他一起的还有菲力与奇力。  
他们在精灵的地下宫殿里足足休整了三天时间，已经精力充沛，随时可以继续上路，就等同伴回到他们身边。  
  
门被推开的时候，索林第一个迈步进来，跟在他身后的是神情疲倦的菲力和奇力，再后面走进来的是莱戈拉斯和他的父亲，精灵王瑟兰督伊。  
刚准备欢呼吵闹的矮人们立刻变得鸦雀无声，因为精灵王高大、英俊，眼神锐利，气势实在有点吓人。  
  
索林走到他们中间，仔细打量每个人，拍他们的肩膀，心情激动得难以遏制。然后他猛地转过身去，面朝着瑟兰督伊，深深鞠了一躬。  
“山下之王索林·橡木盾，听候您的差遣。”  
庞伯看了看巴林，巴林看了看德瓦林，德瓦林看了眼欧罗音。矮人们彼此面面相觑。他们从没见过索林对任何人说这句话，更何况另一方是他所一直记恨着的精灵王。  
他们不知道到底发生了些什么。  
非要从现在的场面看出个究竟的话，他们只看得出来，索林·橡木盾换了个发型。  
  


***  
  
木精灵们安排了一场林间宴会。  
木精灵们每天都在举办林间宴会。  
宴会上有陈酿的美酒，有新鲜采摘的水果，有上好的烟草，有刚出炉的面包，有各种霍比特人和矮人们从没吃过的美味食物，更有少不了的音乐与精灵歌声，令人心神荡漾。  
“我喜欢这地方。”菲力啃着块饼干，对奇力小声说。  
  
索林落座在瑟兰督伊身旁。  
他坐下后将身体挺得笔直，满怀心事，似乎不讲出来就难以咽下面前堆积的美食。  
而他身边的精灵王戴着红叶与浆果编织成的王冠，神态威严，长发在月亮与烛火下流泻着金色光泽。  
“除了孤山的财宝，你还有什么要求，都可以告诉我，”他犹豫地看着身边的人开口，“我承诺听候差遣，只要是我能够做到的。”  
瑟兰督伊低头瞥了一眼神情认真的矮人。  
“好。”他说。  
  
“你知道，他就是那副倔脾气，不愿意欠精灵的人情。”  
比尔博偷偷向精灵王子发表了评论，尽管他自己也没认识索林太久。  
莱戈拉斯听完就笑起来，点头表示赞同。他也已经见识到了矮人的执拗性格。  
“另外，你父亲看起来总是那么凶吗？”比尔博压低声音，好奇地问。精灵王目光扫过之处，矮人们都突然不敢噤声，连拿食物的动作都放缓了不少。  
莱戈拉斯看了眼端坐在对面的父亲，无奈地点头。  
“唔。”比尔博抬起手，安慰般地拍了拍莱戈拉斯的胳膊。  
“你们在说什么？”菲力和奇力也从旁边将脑袋凑过来。比起瑟兰督伊，他们更喜欢这个精灵王子，至少他看起来要亲切得多。  
“我怎么记得你们谁伤了肋骨，被嘱咐要卧床休息？”莱戈拉斯微皱眉头。  
“嘘。”菲力举起根手指，“我吃饱就走。”  
莱戈拉斯看了看菲力身边的奇力，而奇力朝他耸了耸肩。  
一场木精灵的林间宴会，谁都不愿错过。  
  
霍比特人、矮人、木精灵们聚在一起高声谈笑。而瑟兰督伊静静坐在席间。  
他已经很多年都没见过这样的景象。虽然相当吵闹，却令他觉得莫名愉快，像是又一次回到了从前。那时候孤山上还没有恶龙，从密林河到黛尔城一路都贸易繁荣。接着他想起了一样小东西，许多年前，也是在这样的林间宴会上，索恩代表矮人们送给他的小东西——一副由最强韧的秘银打制而成的，缀着绿宝石的贴身护甲——尽管精妙绝伦，矮人工匠却明显低估了精灵的高度，使得它在柜子里白白待了上百年。  
瑟兰督伊瞥了眼身边矮人的破斗篷和带着伤的脸，觉得自己可以将它送回到他的手上。  
“宴会结束后，你过来找我。”他俯身对索林说。  
“哦，你最好换件干净衣服再来。”他又补充。  
瑟兰督伊觉得索林穿上护甲应该刚刚好——他看起来要比一般的矮人高。  
  
***  
  
索林回到房间的时候眉间阴云密布。  
德瓦林在走道上见到他这幅模样，问他怎么了，他没有回答，只是摇着头，继续大步往前走。  
他在脑袋里琢磨着精灵王的话，感到有点不知所措。  
即使再迟钝，索林也能察觉到，精灵王对他已经算是格外友好。他本以为瑟兰督伊会跟他要更多的财宝，但对方只是对他说：“换件干净衣服”和“过来找我”。  
但他也没有其余选择，因为他承诺过听候差遣，作为山下之王索林·橡木盾，他必须信守诺言。他回到自己的房间，深深叹着气，将随身的钥匙和地图压在枕边。  
  
瑟兰督伊打开门的时候，看见的就是索林这一副赴死的神色——简直比决定要以自己为人质时还要凛然。他退后将矮人迎进来，不知道发生了什么，直到矮人紧绷着脸，攥着拳头问他，“你要我怎么做？”  
他差点儿要笑出来，随即就克制住自己，打量对方严肃的脸庞和认真的绿眼睛，考虑要怎么处置这个对他有点误会的矮人。  
然后他忍不住弯下腰，试着将自己的双唇压上去。  
这对于山下之王来说无疑是种惊吓，因为索林立刻浑身僵硬，嘴唇紧抿。  
  
瑟兰督伊对此不太满意。  
“别咬牙切齿的。”他退开之后说，“既然你问我该怎么做。”  
接着索林就迎来了精灵王的第二个吻，他站在那儿，像只等待被驯服的幼兽，克制着不去咬紧牙关，接受对方长驱直入的舌头。  
那感觉简直比把胡子交给对方还要古怪。索林忍不住往后退，直到他的脑袋被按住。他的牙齿轻磕着另一个人的牙齿，唇间像塞进了团奶酪，软而韧，还热乎乎的。  
作为矮人的王，索林知道怎么行兵布阵，知道怎么举剑杀敌，却不知道该怎么应付这个。  
他真不该说什么听候差遣，也不该轻易将事情托付给一个精灵。你看，他们总是会得寸进尺。  
  
索林·橡木盾板着脸孔，眉头紧锁，任木精灵的王吻着。  
他此刻真是苦恼极了。  
  


***  
  
瑟兰督伊没理会矮人不情不愿的反应。  
他弯着腰在对方嘴里探寻，而一碰到另一条舌头的舌尖，它就受了惊般地拼命躲避。所以他结束这个吻时，依旧觉得不太满意。  
“你接过吻吗？”他问。  
“女矮人很少。”索林回答。他死死盯着自己的双脚，尽管精灵王难得地弯着腰，视线与他相齐。  
“这回别往后退，也不许躲。”瑟兰督伊决定再试一次。  
“先坐到床上去。”他想了想，又补充说。  
这一次瑟兰督伊终于逮到了那条舌头，他逗趣般地推挤它，又勾卷住它，长时间地流连在对方口中，使得矮人不得不拼命吞咽分泌出的唾液，倒像是在主动吸吮。那些毛茸茸的象征矮人荣耀的胡子蹭在精灵王的口唇和下巴上，令他觉得有点痒，又有点新奇。接着他伸出手去触摸矮人的身体，发现那具矮小但结实的身躯上每一块肌肉都紧绷着，摸起来像块石头般僵硬。  
当对方将手探到了长袍底下，索林才意识到，自己正面临着一个大概从没有矮人曾遇到过的危机。精灵王柔软的舌头还在他的嘴里翻搅，手指已经摸到了他的大腿根部。他仔细想着该如何应付这种情况，脑袋里对应的记忆却是一片空白。  
这怪不得他。  
女矮人真的很少。  
  
精灵修长的手指头覆盖住他的性器，将它包裹住，静止了片刻，似乎是在偷偷丈量，然后才开始反复揉弄，那奇怪的感觉几乎要让索林后退着一直逃到床的那一边去。只可惜他还没付诸行动，瑟兰督伊就用另一只手将他紧紧搂住，固定在臂弯里。  
他讨厌那条水津津的舌头，讨厌那只手，讨厌那股从体内不断涌起的感觉，也讨厌自己与对方的体型差距。他像被圈在有花草香气的笼子里，难以挣脱，只能任由对方如对待只宠物般玩弄。  
对，还有瑟兰督伊的态度——那种漫不经心的、逗玩般的态度。  
索林也讨厌这态度。  
然后他又开始讨厌在这样的情形下竟然发出了喘息的自己。他察觉到自己可耻的变化，硬邦邦的，在精灵王的手里。  
瑟兰督伊放过了他的舌头和嘴唇，开始专心对付他的阴茎。他必须咬住下唇，才能避免在接受一个精灵帮他手淫时发出尴尬的呻吟。但很快他就失去了他引以为傲的自制力，惊喘着弄脏了身上的白袍和精灵王的手指。  
这一次瑟兰督伊终于有点满意。  
他在矮人的白袍上擦干净手指，又顺手将袍子撩起来，低头去吻对方的身体。然后似乎是厌倦了弯腰，他又重新直起身来。  
“躺下。”他用命令的语气。  
还在低声喘息的矮人迟疑地看他，绿眼睛里有氤氲的水汽，被乱糟糟的头发和胡子遮住了大半的脸颊也还泛着红润色泽，像是刚被热水浸过。  
瑟兰督伊按住索林的肩膀，压着他，让他躺下去，将身体嵌在雪白的被褥里。  
被手指进入的时候索林不舒服地扭动身体，但并没有违抗。那副赴死般的表情又回到了他的脸上，还带着点屈辱和迷茫。  
“放松点。”瑟兰督伊贴着他的耳朵说，同时屈起埋在他体内的指节。  
  
那之后瑟兰督伊对着索林说了不知道多少次“放松点”，结果还是苦恼地意识到，矮人的身体根本容纳不下自己。扩张之后，他只是浅浅地插入了半寸，对方就开始轻微颤抖起来，不知道是因为疼痛还是恐惧。  
然后瑟兰督伊只能又退出来，拉住索林的手，引导他摸向自己腿间，用不怎么熟练的方式触碰自己挺立的阴茎。  
他觉得这家伙不仅没什么经验，大概也很少为自己手淫，那只手握着他的时候动作僵硬，甚至有几次都笨拙得快要弄疼他。最后他不得不圈住索林的手，教他该怎么做，才勉强获得了一次来之不易的高潮。  
  
总之，这是次失败的体验。瑟兰督伊仰在床上下完定论，又忍不住侧身去看身边一脸疲倦的矮人——此刻他显得异常温顺，连一直紧绷着的脸孔也认命般地彻底放松了下来，变得像头鹿一般无害。瑟兰督伊拿手指揉他蓬松的黑灰色头发，接着托住他的后颈，将手臂从脑袋底下环过去，让他枕在自己胳膊上，将脸埋在自己怀里。  
这家伙抱起来倒是刚刚好，瑟兰督伊觉得。  
或许下次他应该把他抱在膝盖上接吻，这样就不用再弯腰。  
  
精灵王所有的戏谑的念头索林都无从得知，经过这一番摆弄，他已经累得要命。在陷入沉沉的睡眠之前，他想，他这辈子也不会再对第二个人说“听候差遣”了，吃亏只能这一次。  
  
***  
  
那天晚上矮人们发现到处都找不到他们的首领。他不在自己房间里，也不在精灵大殿或森林里，只有菲力和奇力在经过精灵王的寝殿时，隐约听见些熟悉的声音。  
唔，他们可什么都没说。  
为了舅舅的名声，他们对此守口如瓶。  
  
只是第二天送别的时候，霍比特人、矮人和木精灵们，都看见了瑟兰督伊望着索林·橡木盾的眼神，以及索林·橡木盾那几乎要露了馅的表情。  
  
  
  
  
 _尾声_  
  
  
袋底洞的栅栏边洒着金灿灿的阳光。  
“后来呢？”弗罗多问。  
他的蓝眼睛像大海，脸庞稚嫩。  
比尔博吸了口烟斗，向四月夏尔温暖的空气里吐了个小小的烟圈，看着它慢悠悠地飘远。  
  
这个大部分靠拼凑和道听途说，有些地方被添油加醋，又有些地方被删了节的都灵后裔和精灵王之间的故事，比尔博还是第一次讲。而弗罗多似乎挺喜欢听。  
  
“后来？后来矮人们找回了孤山的财宝，恶龙史矛革被杀死。大家就又开心地生活在一起。”  
“可我听说过五军之战……”  
  
“那不重要，弗罗多。”比尔博打断了这个年轻的霍比特人。  
  
“以后你也会有自己的冒险，”他轻抚着口袋里的戒指，转动眼珠，在空气里寻找飘散了的烟圈，“那时候你就知道，结局并不重要，重要的是你的旅程，还有旅程中遇到的那些人。”  
  
  
  
  
Fin.  
  
  



End file.
